


Feral Love

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Bottom Scott McCall, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Scott McCall, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Been a tough week,” Scott sighed, melting into Stiles’ touch easily, body relaxing for the first time in days underneath expert hands—hands that knew him, hands that never failed to make him forget every awful experience he’d ever endured.</p><p>It was a give and take that they’d fallen into, a bumpy transition from the first time Stiles <i>told</i> Scott to touch himself, to push his ass out, to relax and let Stiles be in charge. It was the only time Scott ever felt numb enough to breathe.</p><p>Stiles cleared his throat, scooting closer until his mouth was pressed to Scott’s ear.</p><p>“How tough, Scotty?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral Love

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Dea ([tofixtheshadows](http://tofixtheshadows.tumblr.com)) was telling me about sub!Scott and dom!Stiles and this happened...

 

They never really seemed to get a break. Scott always hoped that they would; have time when they weren’t fighting for their lives or protecting others, when he didn’t have to be an alpha leading a pack, but Beacon Hills was a war zone and everyone expected Scott to keep it safe.

It was a constant, overbearing stress that made it hard for Scott to breathe, the responsibility and power suffocating him at every turn and the best he could do was brace himself and keep steady through it all. That was what everyone needed.

It was too much for any seventeen year old to handle. He may have been a werewolf with super human abilities, but he was still a child, still vulnerable and scared, still weak. He had the weight of the world digging into his shoulders and really, it seemed to only be a matter of time before he cracked under the pressure.

But Scott had found a way to cope.

Stiles was a good best friend. Maybe he seemed selfish and difficult to deal with from the outside, but Scott knew him like no one else did.

He knew how loving Stiles was, how much he worried about Scott and how badly he wanted his best friend to just be happy. He’d do anything to see Scott at ease, wanting to give to him because Scott very rarely got the chance to take, worked to please him any way he could, give Scott what he craved.

“You look tense as fuck, dude,” Stiles muttered, beckoning for Scott to take a seat next to him on the bed. His hands immediately grasped Scott’s shoulders to dig into the tight muscle, finding the first knot to work out in less than a second.

“Been a tough week,” Scott sighed, melting into Stiles’ touch easily, body relaxing for the first time in days underneath expert hands—hands that knew him, hands that never failed to make him forget every awful experience he’d ever endured.

There was silence, just the sound of fabric being crumpled under Stiles’ fingers and soft whimpers falling out of Scott’s mouth as Stiles turned him to mush, made him feel malleable, dulled his mind in a way that he so loved.

Stiles cleared his throat, scooting closer until his mouth was pressed to Scott’s ear.

“How tough, Scotty?”

His voice was almost shaky and Scott may have giggled if the moment didn’t feel so tense. Stiles always became so nervous trying to ask Scott if he could take control, but he’d never say no. He never wanted to say no.

He swallowed, turning his head as his tongue swept over his lips, staring up at Stiles with a dazed expression, eyes pleading.

“Do you want to be, you know, taken care of?”

Scott nodded frantically, eyes smoldering into Stiles’ for the few seconds before he ducked down and snaked his tongue past Scott’s lips, moving his mouth in that familiar, unpredictable way that Scott would give anything for.

“Safe word?” Stiles muttered between kisses, hand dragging over Scott’s chin as he tried to think of the most obscure word he could, mind distracted by those tender fingertips.

“Marshmallow.”

He let his mind swim after the word fell out, let his body be pushed back onto the bed so Stiles could straddle his hips, pin his arms above his head and kiss him until his whole being felt numb. The only thing he could feel was Stiles’ body pressed to his, hips rolling down in pointed motions until Scott heard a whine fall through his own lips.

Stiles pulled back, staring down at Scott with his big, gorgeous eyes and a soft, full mouth barely parted. Scott would have loved to have it pushed to his own again but he kept still, waiting for Stiles’ command. “Want to taste you.”

Scott nodded, working to roll over the moment Stiles released the hold he had on his wrists, letting Stiles peel off his clothes until he was bare underneath Stiles’ gaze.

“So, _so_ beautiful,” Stiles breathed, ducking down to brush his lips over the mole at the base of Scott’s neck, moving across his skin to kiss the one on his shoulder blade, pecking down his spine to lick the one just at the start of the curve of his ass and Scott felt his whole body shiver.

He arched his back when Stiles’ strong hands roamed over his ass, spreading him apart gently and Scott melted into the bed, breath hitching when he felt a flat tongue pressed to his hole. Stiles circled it, letting spit collect until Scott was messy and wet, aching for Stiles to just push through, fill him up.

As if Stiles could read his mind, he inched Scott’s legs up, knees pressed to his chest with his face still resting against the pillows underneath his head, ass practically presented for his best friend.

“Perfect, baby,” Stiles cooed, breath warm against Scott’s puckering, wet hole and he squeezed the sheets under his hands the second Stiles dipped inside. Stiles used one hand to keep Scott spread open, the other to rock Scott’s hips back onto his mouth.

Scott let himself be handled, appreciative of the fact that Stiles was gentle and sweet with his touch. He could always gauge what Scott needed, whether it was a rough fuck that gave him temporary bruises that Stiles would prod at to make them stay a little longer, or coddled and praised, told he was wonderful and worthy of everything good. Stiles always knew.

Stiles just wanted to give.

He wanted to feel a little bit of power, be in charge of something when he was so used to being protected. Scott wanted to feel like he didn’t always have to be the protector, be the leader, wanted to feel nothing but the touch of his best friend.

It was a give and take that they’d fallen into, a bumpy transition from the first time Stiles _told_ Scott to touch himself, to push his ass out, to relax and let Stiles be in charge. It was the only time Scott ever felt numb enough to breathe.

Stiles worked his tongue deep, flicking up and down, waiting until Scott was weak underneath his mouth, squirming and begging quietly into the pillow as sweat collected over every inch of his skin.

He whined when Stiles pulled away, turning his head to face him with a pleading look. “Stiles,” He bent forward, planting a kiss over Scott’s hole before he nudged one long, thin finger inside, grinning when Scott’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Want to see you, baby,” Stiles whispered, working the finger in and out a couple of times before pulling all the way back and plunging two in deep, dragging a soothing hand over Scott’s back when he hissed. “You good?”

“Yeah, just—,” Scott’s words were choked off by a short moan when Stiles twisted and scissored, reaching down to comb through Scott’s hair, a bit roughly compared to his previous treatment.

“Talk to me, baby, how does it feel?”

“So good,” Scott breathed, voice high and so unlike his normal tone, desperate for anything Stiles wanted to give, desperate to be had. “Please… need…”

Stiles continued to spread and push, combing gently through Scott’s curly mess of hair and bent down to kiss his back, peppering like Scott was fragile enough to break from the daintiest touch. Maybe he was.

“Need what, beautiful?”

Scott came back to his senses, realizing he’d stopped halfway through and really, he couldn’t recall the point he meant to get across. He never needed much other than Stiles’ touch--his strong encouragements could get Scott to any high he craved.

“Scotty, talk to me or I stop,” Stiles explained, though his voice wasn’t rough in the least, smooth and calming.

“’s good,” Scott coughed out, swiveling his hips to show his enthusiasm and Stiles placed a gentle hand over his hipbone to steady him, silently telling him to keep himself still. He drew his fingers out again, slow and teasing but there was barely a beat before his mouth was pressed to his perineum, tongue dragging over his hole until he pushed through again.

Scott shook, whining when Stiles inched in a finger along with his tongue, squirming on the sheets when he felt Stiles palm his dick, tugging from the base up in a slow, fluid motion. “St-Stiles, oh God!”

Stiles didn’t exactly have the means to respond with words and instead slipped another fingertip inside, pulling on Scott’s rim so he could plunge his tongue as deep as possible. Scott keened and begged, body trembling when Stiles smeared the precome gathered at the reddening tip over his head, third finger slipping in as Stiles dragged his tongue out.

“Want you to come from just my mouth, Scott.” Stiles told him, letting go of his dick just after he finished the sentence. Scott whined, bucking back onto Stiles’ hand. He was quickly reprimanded thereafter with a light pinch on his ass and he stopped immediately, turning his face so Stiles could hear him whine.

“Gonna be a good boy for me?” Stiles asked, kissing the offended area sweetly, easing the sting that was barely there and Scott whimpered, nodding his head as Stiles spread and closed his fingers, pushing them up to drag the tips over his prostate. “Tell me.”

“Gonna be a good boy,” Scott whispered, voice heavy with desperation and pleasure. Hearing himself sound so wrecked turned him on further, made his heart pound in his chest and balls ache for release. “Gonna be a good boy for you, always a good boy, Stiles, always—,”

“Shh, baby,” Stiles coddled, grinning down at his mess of a best friend as he inched his fingers out, taking his time with the slow drag of it. He stared at Scott’s face as it contorted, whines falling from his lips, but he didn’t move a bit. “Come for me, okay?”

“Okay,” Scott breathed, arching his back even deeper as he nearly clawed through the sheets, waiting patiently while Stiles circled his hole with his thumb, admiring the stretched, wet rim, puffy and gaping for him.

He worked his tongue inside again and Scott felt his climax build just a second later. He whimpered, eyes glowing red as he thrust through his orgasm, painting the bed and his chest with his mess. His body flushed with heat and pleasure as Stiles continued to work, grabbing his cock from underneath him to stroke.

“Stiles, fuck! Stiles, St—God, oh, yes!” Scott stammered, barely thinking twice about his safe word because Stiles knew what he was doing, knew what Scott needed. Stiles wanted him to stay hard, wanted him to come again.

Stiles pulled out of Scott’s ass, kissing him gently but kept a hand on his cock. He let Scott squirm from the touch on his oversensitive skin. He’d gotten used to that, now, the almost painful pleasure that made him snarl and flush completely red, hump and whine.

“You okay, baby?”

“Green,” was the only word Scott could manage, body slowly adjusting to Stiles’ languid strokes, cock still at full potential and covered in spunk in sweat. He stopped moving so harshly, relaxing into Stiles’ soft kisses.

He pulled his hand off a few moments later, dragging his fingers over Scott’s hole, toying with the rim before he slipped off the bed and toward the dresser. “On your back, beautiful. So good for me, baby, gonna make you feel perfect.”

Scott nodded slowly and did as he was told, flopping onto his back with a heavy sigh. He barely avoided the wet spot, almost unaware of his surroundings in post orgasmic bliss. He could still follow orders, though, and he knew how Stiles wanted him.

He spread his legs wide, hands hooked behind his knees so he could pull them as close to his chest as possible, hole on complete display.

Stiles hadn’t looked yet, just stripped out of his clothes and tossed them carelessly onto the floor before he began rummaging through the top drawer.

Scott would nag him about putting his clothes in the laundry basket later.

He picked up the lube and a plug, grinning when he turned to look at his best friend. He let his gaze trail over Scott’s body, admiring it closely, eyes landing on his puckering hole while a hand fell to his cock to stroke. “My sexy, gorgeous boy,”

Scott smiled dazedly, head resting against the pillows, body still and heavy. He watched as Stiles made his way across the room, setting what was in his hands on the bedside table as he crawled over Scott’s frame, boxing him in with his arms and kissed him deeply.

He sucked Scott’s tongue, chewed on his lip, stroked light fingers up and down his chest and touched wherever he pleased. He treated Scott like he was breakable, a treasure that Stiles never wanted to lose.

Stiles pulled back, reluctantly, with Scott’s lip still between his teeth as he dragged himself away. He coated his fingers with lube, stroking the inside of one of Scott’s thighs as two fingers circled his rim, pushing in deep and quick as Scott’s breath hitched.

Stiles grunted, bending down to lick over Scott’s nipple, sucking the bud between his lips and pulling off the second Scott began to arch into it. “Good boys stay still, Scotty.”

Scott huffed in response but didn’t so much as flinch when Stiles began working on his other nipple, flicking it with his tongue, teasing it until it became hard and puffy between his lips. Scott dug his nails into the skin of his thighs, breath heavy and long as Stiles worked him, bringing him close to orgasm even quicker than he had the first time.

“Love having your nipples played with, huh?” Stiles muttered, moving across Scott’s chest, biting and sucking until Scott felt raw. “You could come just from this, couldn’t you?”

Scott bit down hard on his lip, producing an inhuman noise when Stiles pushed gently against his prostate, massaging the area, adding a perfect amount of pressure and kept on until Scott felt entirely weak.

“Couldn’t you?” Stiles asked again, tone tender still. He lifted a hand to pinch, rolled the bud between his fingers, eyes locked to Scott’s with a more than pleased expression.

“Uh huh,” Scott finally choked out, earning a grin from Stiles as he bent over to peck his lips, bringing his fingers to a sudden halt.

“Want you to come again,” Stiles whispered, kissing his cheeks so lightly that Scott could barely feel his plush lips, but the heat still made his incredibly sensitive skin prickle. “I’ll let you fuck onto my fingers, too. You can move, just come for me.”

Scott began to roll his hips immediately, though he had trouble with his position. But Stiles gave to him, of course, thrust his fingers in perfect time with Scott’s placid humps and wasted no time getting his mouth on Scott’s chest again.

He licked across the skin, sending vibrations through Scott when he hummed and moaned. He bit down and soothed with sweet kisses, fingers twisting while his mouth sucked until Scott was bucking and whining.

He didn’t realize he was begging for it until he felt Stiles’ fingers leave his chest to wrap around his pulsing cock, stroking furiously. Scott felt heat rise through his body, eyes rolling back while his chest heaved and body shook through his orgasm, incredible and wonderful as come splattered onto his stomach, coating him in his own mess.

“Stiles,” Scott breathed, biting his lip numb when he didn’t stop stroking. His back arched at an almost impossible angle, entirely breathless and cock aching but Stiles didn’t let up, just combed sweetly though Scott’s hair and kept the fingers in his ass as still as he could.

“Good, baby,” He whispered, pecking Scott’s nose but he could barely feel it, barely registered the words, his only focus on the hand still tugging his spent cock. “So good for me, fuck. My pretty boy does exactly as he’s told. You still doing okay, Scotty? Need water?”

“Yeah, water, please,” Scott muttered, sinking into the mattress when Stiles released his cock, managing to still be hard against his stomach. He reached for the plug from the bedside table and eased his fingers out, working the toy inside a bit tentatively, trying to keep Scott as comfortable as he could.

He wiped his fingers clean and grabbed the water bottle, using one hand to support Scott’s head while he sipped at it and sighed when he was done, nodding slowly as Stiles moved him back to lay against the pillows.

“Want to keep going?” He asked, pushing Scott’s damp hair back with a smile on his mouth, ducking down to kiss Scott’s lips when he whispered a yes. “So good for me, Scotty. Eager to come again, huh?”

Scott couldn’t manage to do much other than breathe, soft moans falling from his lips as Stiles sucked a bruise onto his neck, bit at his collar bone and dragged his tongue down the pliable muscle of his torso. He got to Scott’s cock, staring at it with devilish eyes before he grinned, holding it by the base. “Can’t believe you’re still hard for me, baby. So good.”

Scott mewled, hips bucking sharply when Stiles wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked, holding Scott’s hips down with enough pressure from his fingertips to leave the tiniest bruises, ones that would fade in less than a minute with Scott’s healing.

Stiles didn’t seem to expect him to sit still, not with the unfathomable pleasure coursing through him. He tried though, tried to stop his hips from twitching deeper into that warm, soft mouth, wishing he could fuck Stiles’ lips but Stiles wanted to take this as slowly as he could.

He pushed his head forward, lips curled around the base of Scott’s throbbing cock, throat opening the second his head nudged at the back. He pulled back, stagnantly, until only his lips were secure around the head, tongue lapping over his slit and Scott hissed, throwing his head back at the sensation.

Stiles didn’t let up, twisting his wrist to give the base of Scott’s dick as much attention as the tip, sucking hard and slow. He let one hand slip away from Scott’s hips and drag down his thigh, sneaking to his hole and Scott held his breath before Stiles started playing.

He nudged the plug up and down, hitting his prostate on the first try and Scott nearly screamed, inching away from the sensation instinctively and Stiles pulled off the moment he did. “Scotty?”

“Green,” Scott breathed, squirming while he shook his head, back arching like he barely knew what do with himself. He just wanted to feel Stiles again, needed to. “Please, Stiles,”

“Calm down, baby,” Stiles muttered, sitting up to get a good look at Scott’s face, eyes calm but filled with worry. “You already came twice for me, you don’t have to—,”

“No, Stiles, want you so bad,” Scott cried, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth before Stiles bent forward to kiss his nose and both cheeks, light and sweet. He slunk back down Scott’s body and nosed against his cock.

“Gorgeous and needy, just like I like you, baby,” Stiles whispered, taking Scott’s dick in hand and moving in quick strokes, licking the inside of Scott’s thigh. “I want to taste you, Scott. Can you come for me?”

“For you,” Scott coughed, body struggling against the simple sensation of Stiles’ tongue on his skin, the way his hand moved over his dick. Stiles grinned, kissing the tip of Scott’s cock before taking it between his lips and moaning, just so Scott could feel the vibration of it running up his spine.

A groan started in the pit of Scott’s stomach while he focused on nothing other than the warmth on his dick, the nails dragging through the hair of his thighs, and Stiles’ strong presence that gave him the will to forget, the will to feel nothing at all.

Scott didn’t need much more attention, just Stiles suckling on the head of his cock and one flick of his plug and Scott was coming. Stiles swallowed with ease, taking Scott deep the second he was done spurting so he could keep his dick hard, keep his body tense and excited.

Scott growled this time, tearing the sheets underneath his hands while he fucked into Stiles’ mouth, body aching and thrashing but Stiles kept on, struggling to keep Scott still. He waited for Scott to finish, groaning happily while his lips stretched wide around Scott’s base, warm, honey eyes staring up at his best friend.

He pulled off after about a minute, leaving Scott whining and numb, but Stiles was far from done, Scott could easily tell from that hungry look in his eye. He sat up, dragging a slack mouth over Scott’s jaw, kissing him roughly before he inched back to peck his nose. “How do you feel?”

“G-green,” Scott whined, voice so soft it was barely audible. Stiles swung a leg over Scott’s middle, straddling him while he rubbed his shoulders, hands moving to run his thumbs up and down his neck.

“You sure, baby? We can rest—,”

Scott shook his head, puckering his lips for Stiles to kiss and he complied, soft and quick before he grabbed the water bottle from the bedside table and prompted for Scott to drink.

He did, guzzling until Stiles pulled it back and rested his palm against Scott’s face, his hands cool compared to Scott’s burning skin. His heart pounded against his ribs, blood pulsing through his completely spent dick and he knew he’d have passed out after the second round if he didn’t have werewolf stamina to keep him going.

He’d never felt so weak, never wanted so badly. He just felt so _good_ with Stiles pressed to him, biting and claiming him, felt used and weak and wonderful. He adored that, the dull ache of his body, the way Stiles soothed him better than having his pain supernaturally drained.

“You good, Scotty?” Stiles asked, dragging the bottle of water away from Scott’s mouth with a nod, looking expectant. Scott breathed out a yes, smiling up Stiles, dazed and wanting as Stiles chewed his bottom lip raw.

“Going to fuck my sweet boy hard, just like how he loves.” Stiles whispered, grinding himself down hard against Scott, spreading a hand over the middle of his chest, biting his lip. “Couldn’t be more beautiful, baby. You deserve to feel so good and I’m gonna give it to you.”

“Please,” Scott muttered, pushing his hips up before Stiles shifted his weight, holding Scott down with an arched brow and pleased expression.

“You need to be good for me.”

“I’m good! So good, Stiles.” Scott whimpered, lifting his hands to claw at Stiles’ forearms with blunt nails, wrecked and desperate. Stiles just nodded slowly, soft shushes coming from his lips and he pecked Scott’s nose once more before climbing off of his lap and settling between his legs.

Stiles pushed his knees up, prompted for Scott to hold the position. He leaned back, admiring Scott’s plugged hole, wet with spit and lube and licked his lips like he was hungry for it. But he’d already eaten Scott raw, already fucked him with his fingers and now Scott wanted his cock, craved that pulsing heat rocking deep into his tight, greedy hole and he’d do anything in the world to have it.

“Stiles,” He murmured, legs nearly slipping out of his hold with how slick with sweat his skin was, but he kept the position, arching when Stiles prodded at his plug.

“No need to beg, baby, I’ve got you,” He said quietly, fumbling to grab the lube and snapped off the cap, coating his dick nicely until it was slick and wet. He stroked leisurely, light pumps while two fingers grabbed Scott’s plug, pulling it out at an agonizing rate while Scott just whined for it.

His plug left his hole with a pop, cock twitching at the sensation of crisp air hitting the skin. His body flinched when Stiles dripped lube onto the rim, cool and wet. He winced when Stiles used two steady fingers to make sweeping circles, dipping just once before dragging the fingers down, brushing over Scott’s balls.

Scott hummed, eyes rolling back at the slight touch. He squeezed them shut, opening his mouth to beg and whine for Stiles to fill him up, ram in deep and quick but before he could, he felt the slick head pressing to his hole.

“St—,” The name was cut off with a sharp breath, Scott making a contorted face at how quickly and smoothly Stiles slid through his rim. He rolled his hips, balls resting against the tender skin of Scott’s ass and grunted, giving short pumps of his hips that made Scott’s head spin.

“So hot, baby,” Stiles sighed, pulling back a little farther with each thrust, his speed steadily increasing as he doubled over Scott’s body, licking down his neck. “So wet and tight for me, fuck, Scotty.”

Scott couldn’t form words, only quiet pants and whimpers, begging Stiles with the frantic bucks of his hips to give him a little more. Stiles did, of course, finally pulling back until just his head was still wrapped around Scott’s warmth and shoved back inside.

He fucked Scott rough, buried himself into that tight space that he claimed as his, but his praise was as tender as always, short phrases that made Scott feel safe and secure like he rarely did.

“Love how you just take it, Scotty,” Stiles told him, biting along his jaw until he could lick the shell of his ear, giving Scott a pointed roll when he groaned, cock pushing against his prostate. Scott growled then, feeling his fangs just barely drop but Stiles seemed to be able to sense his wolf.

He moved his face, eyes staring straight into Scott’s for a long moment before he swiveled his hips, grinning widely when Scott’s chest rumbled with pleasure. “Like that?”

Scott let out a stuttering breath, knowing good and well his eyes were a piercing red as Stiles rocked his hips a little more quickly, forearms moving to cage around Scott’s face. He ducked down, tongue pushing past Scott’s lips to lick over his fangs, not flinching for a moment went Scott let out a heavy growl.

He moved to pin Scott’s arms above his head, knowing too well that he had trouble controlling his claws when he got like this. He put every ounce of trust he had into Stiles, knowing that his best friend trusted him enough to toy with his wolf like it was nothing.

Stiles wanted every part of him, loved every aspect, even those that could kill him in an instant. He didn’t care when Scott’s fangs nipped at his skin, when his claws drew blood, when he howled and thrashed, he still knew Scott was human. He was still feeble and tired and Stiles made him remember that, made that salient.

“So good,” Stiles sighed, voice high and quiet, hoarse like he was already close. “So good, Scotty, got to come for me, okay? Just from my dick. I know you can, baby.”

Scott’s body curled up, hips undulating against Stiles with the little strength and energy he had left. He wanted Stiles like nothing else, wanted to give to him whatever he asked because he knew Stiles would give back—he’d always given back.

He grunted, reaching up to pull at the roots of Scott’s hair, mouth sliding over to whisper right into his ear. “Such a pretty wolf, gonna come for me, huh?”

Scott nearly howled at that, body stretching as he pushed his ass closer to Stiles’ groin, wanting him to sink deeper, needed him as close as he could have him. He loved that damp skin pressed to his own, the way Stiles held him still with his weight, the way he dominated.

It made Scott want to submit.

He focused on the steady, fast-paced rhythm of Stiles’ heart, his tiny encouragements that never failed to keep Scott going, keep him wanting. He pushed his forehead to Scott’s, their faces close enough for Scott to feel Stiles’ warm breath ghosting over his mouth.

He took Stiles’ bruising thrusts, feeling heat boil in the pit of his stomach. He knew Stiles was close, had to be, with the way his rhythm dissolved into unsteady humps, nails digging into the skin on Scott’s wrists.

He bit down onto Scott’s shoulder, moaning into the salty skin. Scott felt the first spurt deep into his hole, Stiles’ mess pushing inside but it didn’t stop him, still fucked Scott furiously, like he wouldn’t let up until Scott was covered in his own spunk.

“Scott-Scotty, fuck, come for me, come on!” He demanded, voice pressing yet raspy and broken from the exhaustion of his climax. As if by his best friend’s force of will, Scott let out a howl that could have deafened him. His hips rocked forward, dick spurting almost pathetically with it being so spent and used, sore from how Stiles worked him.

But he came, nonetheless, incomparable euphoria that made his bones shake, made his muscles melt into the bed when his body came down from one of the most incredible climaxes of his existence.

It took him a few moments to come to.

Stiles was still spread on top of him, having pulled out as his fingers wiped the alpha’s cheeks dry from the tears that had trickled down. Scott could feel his sticky come plastered between their stomachs, Stiles’ dripping over Scott’s perineum. Stiles had the water bottle pressed to his mouth, asking him to drink and Scott did so the second the request registered.

He felt refreshed soon enough and Stiles pulled the bottle back, immediately replacing it with his lips and laced his fingers with Scott’s. His nails were still claws and his eyes burned red, but Stiles looked at him with the type of concern he rarely got, one that made him feel vulnerable again.

“Coming to?” He asked, small smile on his lips and Scott gave a dazed nod of his head, pushing himself as close to his best friend as possible. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” He muttered, clinging like letting go of Stiles would end his life, like Stiles was the only relevant aspect of his world. At that moment, maybe he was.

“You were such, such a good boy for me, Scotty,” Stiles told him, kissing his cheek, lips feather light. Scott smiled, proud of himself, but he couldn’t yet bring himself to do much else. “You came four times, dude. That is so fucking hot.”

Scott hummed, scatterbrained and weak when Stiles began to pull away from him. He growled, face confused and as he caught Stiles’ bicep, teary eyed. “We should get cleaned up, right?”

“No,” Scott whined, shaking his head back and forth until Stiles settled back onto the bed, wrapping his arms securely around his shoulders as he kissed the top of his damp, curly hair. Scott still whimpered, almost shaking in Stiles’ hold as his best friend tried to soothe him, reassure him.

“It’s okay, baby, you’re okay.” He muttered, kissing his red cheeks, rubbing his chest. “What do you need, Scotty?”

“You,” Scott whispered without a thought, nails turned blunt and human again as they dug into Stiles’ pale skin. “Just you, need you.”

“You got me, Scotty.” He said, voice quiet and soft. Scott could almost hear the grin on his mouth as he spoke.

“Always got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come bother me on [tumblr](http://stilesandscott.co.vu) and also leave comments.


End file.
